A Strange Detention
by icymanlvr
Summary: A twisted unknown part fo Harry's life is revaled read it.
1. Default Chapter

A Strange Detention I know you all couldn't wait for my next story so here it is it's a twist  
on a dark early part of Harry's life. Remember I own no characters of  
Harry potter except a new character I'm putting in named Billy. It was a dark, stormy night at Hogwarts, and Harry had detention with Professor Snape since he not only made a potion wrong but it spilled turning six people into either squirrels, or chipmunks. He was writing 250 lines saying, "I will not make faulty potions." He was on line 76 when he had a sudden urge to look around the room while Snape was out. He went to the Pensive, which he had a bad experience with the year before when he stumbled upon one of Snape's memories involving him being tormented by Harry's father James. He noticed some swirling silver hair-like strings in it, and poked them with his wand, and a few moments later he was again being sucked into one of Snape's memories.  
This one was different; as soon as he landed in the house it felt oddly familiar to him. Of course he had to look around but he saw something he wasn't prepared for at all. He saw his parents, and two boys who looked exactly alike in high chairs next to a table getting ready to eat dinner. The room was moderately, but nicely furnished with wooden tables, and plush chairs, all in red, and gold Gryffindor colors of course. After a few moments of being touched, and having a flood of emotions come over him Harry focused on the boy next to his younger self, and realized they must be twins. It was shocking he never knew he had a twin, and wanted to know his name. He found out soon enough since the other baby was throwing food on the floor, and his mother said, "please stop flinging your food Billy." What Harry didn't know was there was a terrible thing to happen soon. He stayed around his family, and watched in awe of how happy they looked all four of them sitting at a table eating dinner.  
Soon it was ruined for there was a crash, and a blasting noise as the door fell from its hinges and from it rose Lord Voldemort with his wand pointed at the four of them. Harry couldn't watch as he heard yells, and crying as his parents tried to rescue him and his brother, but both failed. He then saw Voldemort's attempt to kill Harry that backfired, and nearly killed him. After Voldemort left he noticed that his brother escaped unhurt under a pile of blankets a room away, and knew he must still be alive.  
He was then suddenly pulled away from the pensive and was back in Snape's dungeon standing before Snape himself whom had his wand raise, and had a pure look of fury, and hate in his eyes. What will happen in this new story? Who knows? You have to keep reading and reviewing me thanks, and bya. 


	2. The meeting

I own none of these characters except Billy Potter.  
  
Harry stared into Snape's eyes, and shuddered not only from how cold, and damp the dungeon was but also to Snape's  
  
glaring eyes full of hate. "Potter I will not let you get away with sneaking around in my memories any longer!!!" He whipped  
  
out his wand and yelled "crucio" and a green blast shot from the wand, and would have hit Harry if there weren't a desk  
  
there that he ducked behind before the spell hit. He decided he better not fight Snape him being an older wizard, and a  
  
teacher all at once, so he got the hell out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. It didn't work because Snape was right  
  
on his tail casting a variety of harmful spells at Harry's back, which all miraculously missed. He ended up running into a  
  
corridor he had never seen before which was surprising after all of the adventures around Hogwarts he's had during the years  
  
he's been going there. It was dark, damp, and cold not a place he wanted to be with a psychotic potions teacher after him.  
  
He hid behind a pillar, and hoped Snape would just walk by not noticing him but it didn't happen, another blast hit the  
  
Pillar reducing it to a pile of dust. Harry decided to fight back, and pulled out his wand and used a wobbly, but strong  
  
"petrificous totalus" spell that turned Snape stiff, so of course he ran fast, and hard again. When he finally arrived in the  
  
Gryffindor common room he was beet red, and totally out of breathe. Lucky for him Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there so  
  
He could tell them what just happened. They all listened open-mouthed, and gaping like fish when Harry was done all Ron  
  
Could say was "bloody hell!!"  
  
Snape suddenly blasted through the portrait of the fat lady (who was luckily out somewhere) and came right to them in  
  
four long strides across the room. He stared viciously, and hatefully at all four of them. All of them stared terrified of what he  
  
might do next, but what he did do surprised them more than anything. He put his hand on his face, and ripped it off revealing,  
  
an older copy of Harry himself without glasses, and said "its me Billy don't you recognize me Harry!?"  
  
Im havin a brain fart with this ill continue soon read, and review, and  
enjoy bya. 


	3. Who Will Die, Harry or Billy?

One Must Go!!! Either Harry or his twin Billy must die but who will it be. Well in this there will be some action hopefully u will all like it if not then don't  
read it.  
  
"Oh My Gawd", and "bloody hell!!!" was all Ron and Hermione could say after hearing what Billy had said, and they knew he wasn't lying because Harry told them about it. All they could do was stand gawking at the twin as he spoke, "Harry its been so long I cant believe you're alive after all I've heard you've been dead for years!" "Obviously I'm not." "I don't appreciate that tone, so I think I'll kill you now what do you two think." He said as he stared at Hermione, and Ron. "We think not!" Hermione said triumphantly.  
The next thing they knew they were flying through some kind of tunnel of light that lead to who knows where, then they all came to an abrupt stop, and crashed to the ground. When they came to they were on the floor of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Ron yelled, "What the hell happened? That was a long trip just to be down here." "It's not the same Hogwarts you three know. This is the Hogwarts of another dimension, like a twin to the original like me and Harry." It was all so confusing and coming by so fast that Harry was completely confused. Before they could ask anything Billy piped up again "We are here to have a little tournament. You three against mirror versions of your self in different tests. I think we'll start with Ron. You two watch the screen, as your friend dies! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
Sure enough Ron was on the screen in the Quidditch field that lays outside he was on his broom hovering, and waiting. Soon however another Ron came flying by completely different from the original this Ron had jet- black hair slicked back in a style like Malfoy's. He had multiple face piercing (ears, nose, eyebrows, and lips). He was also decked out in the Slytherin colors of silver, and green with a snake tattooed in his arm.  
It was apparent Ron was going to have to face his counter part in a game of Quidditch to the death Harry supposed. They had begun it was like watching two flies on a T.V but much quicker. Good Ron was off to a good start by dodging a bludger and getting 2 goals in a row to make a score of 20-0. The screen went blank and Billy said, "That game gives me a headache lets send Hermione off to do her test." Then poof she was gone, and another screen appeared. Obviously it had Hermione on it in a room that looked like Snape's dungeon, and sure enough an opposite Snape came in and opposite is putting it mildly here. He was wearing a tye-dye shirt; bright yellow pants a rainbow scarf, and platinum blond hair. It was kind of funny but kind of hideous but anyway the Snape came in and said, "To complete this task you must make a rare and difficult whomping willow sedative. Here are your ingredients, now begin." Various bottles, potions, and books appeared for them in their tables. The twin Hermione was a complete prep; she had blond streaked straight hair. She ha a lot of make up on and AE (American Eagle) clothes on original Hermione looked at her and gagged in disgust for she didn't like preps and thought they were stuck up snobs. Again the screen went blank. "That will bore me to tears if I watch it, but now its time for your test brother, then poof again they were in a room Harry did not recognize. "This is the room of requirements just in a different form to meet my demands for this test." Then the room lit up bright with no light to be seen. "Let's begin shall we?" He pulled out his wand and said "I'm sure you figured this test out by now." Harry did and he already had his wand out when Billy yelled "expelliarmus" and tried to disarm Harry. It didn't work for Harry dodged the blast just in time. When he recovered from his dive he yelled "stupefy" and lucky shot!! It hit Billy Square in the chest, and knocked him right down. It was a blur after that Harry used so many different spells on his brother he looked like a toad with a few extra limbs when he was done. "Nice fight brother but I win!" He rushed outside to see that Rom was victorious against the evil twin, and had not only beaten him by fifty points but also knocked him off his broom somehow and the twin lay unconscious, and dazed looking. "Hey Harry how ya doin?" he said with a wide grin plastered on his face obviously he was happy about winning. "We have to go get Hermione now." Harry said and pulled Ron off his broom and they both ran into Snape's dungeon and of course when Ron saw Snape's' opposite's look he burst out laughing because it was pretty funny to see Snape as a surfer. What they saw didn't really surprise Harry he saw Hermione sitting laughing and the Twin Hermione on the floor with an elephant trunk coming out of her face where her mouth should be. "Hello you two im guessing we won?" Harry found an old cauldron and put a spell on it for it to become a porthole so they could warp back to their Hogwarts, and they did after all of this they decided not to tell anyone just to be on the safe side because if Billy could act as Snape who knows who anyone else could be. (Oh ya Snape was found asleep in a broom closet a few days after the trio's return.) Hey I hope u liked reading this story because I loved writing it so please review it if u liked it or not than bya. 


End file.
